


Sweet Child o' Mine | Fanart

by Project7723



Series: Fanart | The MacGyver Edition [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Found Family, Gen, Illustrations, Jack And His Jacklings, Le Original Trio, Platonic Cuddling, Team as Family, dream team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project7723/pseuds/Project7723
Summary: He's got eyes of the bluest skiesAs if they thought of rain,I hate to look into those eyesAnd see an ounce of painOh, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine....Her hair reminds me of a warm safe placeWhere as a child I'd hide,and pray for the thunderand the rainto quietly pass me by.Oh, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver, Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis
Series: Fanart | The MacGyver Edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084190
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Sweet Child o' Mine | Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impossiblepluto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblepluto/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blue Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082616) by [impossiblepluto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblepluto/pseuds/impossiblepluto). 



> An attempt at illustrating my favorite scene from the first chapter of 'Blue Eyes', by impossiblepluto. Because it killed me with feels and it was glorious.


End file.
